Stolen
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: He's fought legions of monster, turned down immortality (twice), fallen in love, saved Olympus more times than he can count on his hands, and survived Tartarus. Peace seemed in sight. But when a foe older than Gaea arises, Percy Jackson faces him, and finds he may not be strong enough. Banished from Camp Halfblood by the gods, Percy, now "River" must find a way to end Fear.
1. Chapter 1: River

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm still going to finish everything else, but as I have been writing this story for a while, I might as well post it. :D Enjoy! R&R. **

**~lupuscarmen13**

Percy Jackson was dead. I had to remember that, because if I didn't, Percy could come back, and everyone I had once loved would die.

Percy died back when his ridiculous need to sacrifice himself for everyone else had landed him back in Tartarus for the second time in two months. This time, he didn't come back.

I did.

I was once Percy Jackson, but he is long gone, killed by the torture that ancient freak put him through. Unfortunately, that freak was even stronger than Gaea, older than her even. It was one hell of a time getting out of there.

I have few memories of my- _Percy's _life before Tartarus. Annabeth's kisses. Grover's curly horns. Flashes, dreams, a constant sense of déjà vu.

I escaped from the hold of Tartarus after a year. I was seventeen, nearly eighteen, and close to death. Despite that, I now had a look in my eyes that made me seem much over. It came quite in handy.

There are times when I wonder if Percy's really gone, or if he is just hiding under the surface.

I don't know. All I know is I can never return to my old life, thanks to one certain damn goddess, and that I can't even let my mother know I'm alive.

I can't, not without bringing destruction to everything and everyone I love. Loved.

The streets are cold and dangerous, but I like it. It makes me feel more alive than I have any right to be.

Unfortunately, being a powerful, delicious-smelling demigod, the monsters leave me next to no time to rest. I can't remember the last time I slept more than a few hours.

I have no friends, only a few temporary allies.

PJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJ RPJR

I rose from the curb where I had been resting and dusted off my tattered jeans. I had been running and fighting monsters for days, but I thought I had lost them, at least for a little while.

It was late, and I decided to find a place to get some rest. My body and back ached, and I knew that it was getting close to the activation.

I walked for maybe a half hour, until I came upon a good-looking tree.

I was in the forest near Camp Halfblood, and I felt a shiver run down my arms. I hated the fact that I was so close to my old home, but it wasn't as if I could go away from it. I was dead on my feet, and the forest was the best chance I had of being safe while sleeping.

I shifted, staring up at the large oak, wondering if I should just work past my exhaustion. What if the monsters ran me into camp could I risk it? My tired body was screaming, yes, I could, but it was the memory of the size of the pack of monsters chasing me that convinced me. I chose to sleep.

I shimmied up the wide trunk and clambered through the branches until I found a thick branch high enough for me to be out of the reach of most monsters.

I leaned back, completely sound. I had spent so much time sleeping in trees I never worried about falling out.

I closed my eyes, anxious for at least an hour before the dogs of hell caught up with me again.

PJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJRPJ RPJR

The howls and screaming monsters woke me, and I knew the chase was on. The sky above me was blood red, and I sincerely hoped that it wasn't telling the future.

I stood and leapt from the tree I was standing to the next, confusing the monsters until I was far enough to risk running. I knew the trees would thin out soon, and I didn't want to be in the air when that happened.

I jumped to the ground and hit the hard earth running.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and although I was as scared as hell, a slightly insane smile lit my face as I led the monsters away from the border.

Battles strategies and plans ran through my mind, but before I could put anything into place, I was surrounded.

_What the…?_

The monsters had split into two separate groups and had closed in on me. This was unusual; most monsters were only smart enough to maybe set up a very basic ambush or split up groups of demigods. Even during the wars, monsters never had the intelligence to split up and make complicated plans on their own. These were smarter than what I was used to.

Thankfully, that was as far as their intelligence seemed to go. I sliced down hellhound after hellhound, monster after monster. I had drawn Riptide and my new sword Shadowfoot and quickly dispatched the small army until I stood alone, covered in monster dust in an empty clearing surrounded by trees.

I was breathing hard from adrenaline, and had relaxed. This was a mistake.

Years of training and demigod senses were what saved me then; there was something behind me!  
I barely reacted in time, spinning to block the blow from the Omega-shaped axe. I was facing the Minotaur.

A memory sliced into my head, and I stumbled. I held my head in one hand, holding back a cry. The pain…it was as if someone was splitting my head open.

_I was twelve, and my mother disappeared into a shower of gold…the Minotaur charged at me as I waved a red jacket, and I leapt on it's head in a weird spin…..I was stabbing it with it's own horn, which I had ripped off…_

_ I was fifteen or sixteen, and the same monster faced me. I taunted it…._

I gasped and dived, pulling myself out of the memory just in time to avoid getting stabbed by the monster's horns.

I shook my head. I needed to get back in the game. If I hadn't been out of it, this monster would have been dead already. I wasn't bragging either. It was just the simple truth.

I calmed myself down, ignoring the pain in my head. I narrowed my eyes and lopped off one of the horns. Then the other.

The Minotaur roared, and I aimed for it's big hairy neck.

Riptide connected, and the monster exploded into yellow sulfurous sand. The axe took a little longer, and I quickly realized that it wasn't going to dissolve in time. I rolled to the side, whacking my head against a tree.

I cried out, feeling blood trickle down my neck. My back hit the ground hard, and that was when the burning started.

The scar on my back burst open and I knew that it had turned black. My heart rate sped up, and my mouth grew dry. It had begun.

I scanned the area around me desperately, searching for my backpack, but it was nowhere in sight.

I struggled to swallow and my vision was blurring. The pain in my back increased and it rapidly began to spread to the rest of my body. My legs shook, and I fell to my knees, coughing and retching. I still tried to search for the vial that would save my life and end the pain.

My head felt as if it were exploding and what felt like fire raced down my scar. I was sprawled on the hard forest floor.

Panic that should have been rushing through me was dulled by the poison.

The curse- for that was what the scar was- hadn't spread to this extent since the first time I had left Tartarus. The gods had saved me then, and given me the cure.

Since then, I had always had my bag and cure on me whenever the poison activated, and had gotten the antidote before I had gotten too bad.

I was coughing up blood, and tears streamed out of my eyes.

Pain began to black out my vision, and a hot liquid began flowing out of my nose.

I could hear hoarse screaming, but it wasn't until later that I realized it was me.

My blood felt as if it was fire, and I was glad when the sweet relief of unconsciousness hit me, and I fell into a world of darkness and forgotten memories.

**A/N: Chapter 2 should be up soon! I will be finishing this one, like all the others. Please review….you'll get an internet cookie. **

**Also, would anyone want me to do PJ and HoO trivia at the bottom? Winners get the next chapter dedicated to them and maybe a deleted scene (I already have several, especially from the first two chapters…) Tell me what you think!**

**~lupuscarmen13**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**A/N: Thanks for returning to Stolen! This is from Annabeth's POV…she'll seem a bit OOC, but then again, she had been through Tartarus and watching her boyfriend 'die'… do you blame her? Anyway, onward and forward!**

**~lupuscarmen13**

ANNABETH

2

It was early morning when a scream pierced the camp.

I had been sitting on my bunk, fully dressed, tinkering with the Daedulus laptop that the Hephaestus cabin had fixed when I heard it. I had woken up hours before from nightmares about Percy.

In a flash, I was out of my bed, out the door, my bronze knife in hand, and shivering in the cold morning air.

This took less than ten seconds, and my cheeks reddened slightly. I figured Tartarus hadn't fully left my system.

I waited anxiously, watching as the other counselors meandered out, hair mussed or plastered to their face, and sleep in their eyes.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Piper McLean asked, running up to me.

I shrugged, still tense. "I don't know."

Piper frowned and pulled Katropis from its sheath. The younger girl stared at it for a few seconds. Piper's eyes widened, and she frowned.

"See anything?" I asked.

"A dark haired boy- about seventeen or eighteen…maybe sixteen….he's covered in monster dust and blood."

My heart began to pound, and an unthinkable hope kindled inside me. "Where?"  
"Right outside the forest border." Piper paused, her frown deepening. "Annabeth, are you thinking….?"

I didn't reply, but clutched the handle of my knife harder.

Piper touched my shoulder. "Annabeth…he's dead. We saw him….Percy can't have survived that."

"I know!" I half snapped, half sobbed, feeling the hurt of Percy's death wash over me. I knew my eyes were red, and I glared at Piper.

Piper had an odd look in her eyes. Pity? I was angry, but I forced myself to calm down.

"Let's go." I said, walking towards Will Solace.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

The boy looked so much like Percy, it wasn't fair.

I had raced over once we had found him, shocked by the sheer proportion of monster relics. The boy had been paler than Nico under the thick layer of dust and dirt. His hair was so matted; I had to wonder if his hair was naturally black, or if it just looked that dark because of the dirt and blood.

An empty vial was near his head, and I wondered what it was for. I scanned the area, and stumbled back when I came across a black and white pointy horn, identical to the one that still hung in Percy's cabin.

Did this boy defeat the Minotaur?  
I turned and watched Will check the boy's vitals, and wondered why the boy was so still.

I turned to watch as Piper and Leo Valdez scrambled up the hill, carrying a long white stretcher.

Will Solace yelled for me to come and close and for Piper and Leo to hurry up.

"Poison." He said in an undertone as I knelt beside him. "I don't recognize it." He had turned the boy on his back. He pointed at a jet black scar that had burst open. "It origins from this cut." He poured some nectar on it, and it closed a bit, and lightened in color.

"Have you cured him yet?" I asked, staring at the boy's face. It seemed familiar, and I couldn't help but wonder if Percy had a brother that Poseidon didn't tell him about.

Will shook his head. "I didn't need to. Someone already had." He picked up the small glass vial I had noticed earlier.

I frowned and took it. A tiny remnant was left inside.

"Golden color…" I murmured, examining it carefully. "Not nectar…"

Will winced as the boy weakly coughed, blood splattering his pale lips. "The kid may have internal damage from the poison." he said worriedly. "We have to move quickly."

I nodded, and with a quick glance at Leo and Piper, lifted the boy's shoulders while Will picked up his feet. The boy groaned as we set him down on the white fabric. His eyelids fluttered, and for a second, I saw a flash of green.

His shoulders were muscled and well-built, but taught in pain, even unconscious.

Who was this boy?

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

We hurried out of the woods and through camp, until we reached the Big House. A group of demigods were milling around as we charged past.

The boy had grown stronger, but his coughs worsened, and blood was covering his face and dirty blue shirt.

"Crap." Will muttered as they reached the infirmary. "Annabeth, can you get some water? Leo, I need you to heat it up, and Piper, get nectar, ambrosia, and bandages. Lot's of it."

Piper nodded and ran off, while I lifted a basin and took it to the sink. As soon as I was finished, Leo heated up his hands and stuck them in the water.

"Get a washcloth." Will ordered, throwing the ruined blue shirt aside. He began a diagnostic scan with a strange device he had probably gotten from his father.

Will swore. "Yeah, he has internal bleeding, and some of his organs are failing. It's bad, Annabeth. Where the hell is Piper?"

I swallowed as I tugged the heavy basin of water to Will.

Will told me to wash off the dirt, dust, and blood from the boy's torso. I did so, glad to be able to do something to help. As the dirt and blood washed away, I gasped, unable to believe that anyone could have as many scars as the boy in front of me. The saddest thing was, many of them didn't look like they were made by monsters, but by knives and belts. Will winced when he saw them, but laid his hands on the boy's stomach anyway, and began trying to heal him. His hands glowed gold.

As I washed off the boy's sculpted chest, I let out a cry. I stumbled back, one hand covering my mouth.

"Annabeth?" Will and Leo asked. Piper finally arrived, running into the room and deposited an armload of nectar, ambrosia, and bandages beside Will.

I was shaking in horror and anger. Who had done this to the boy? How could anyone be so cruel?  
In small, narrow, deep letters, obviously meant to cause pain, and lots of it, three words were carved in his chest. They were faded, and probably several years old, but still clearly visible.

USELESS

STUPID

FREAK

My hands were clenched as I told the others what I had found. Leo's hands caught fire, and Piper's face drained of color and went blank. Will was swearing loudly, but he kept working.

Hours seemed to pass before Will finally stumbled away from the table, whiter than the boy had been and shaking. He wiped his brow and collapsed into a chair Piper had brought in.

"How is he?" Leo asked before I could.

Will nodded wearily. "He'll be fine. Now the question is…."

"Who he is." Annabeth finished. Will nodded, and rose. He picked up a small vial of nectar and downed it. His color came back, and he stopped shaking.

"We'll just have to wait and see when he wakes up." Will said, glancing at the boy. He lifted the murky basin of water and took it to the sink. "So far, all we know is that he's sixteen at the youngest, and nineteen at oldest, a demigod, and tortured or abused at one point."

"And he's powerful enough to take on an army of monsters." I pointed out, sighing. The mystery of the injured boy in front of us just seemed to be growing.

Will nodded. "He can't have gone this long, being as strong as he is, without help."

"Maybe he's Roman?" Leo suggested. "We could I-M Jason and see."

Will shrugged. "Good idea. We should have Rachel come down as well."

I hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
Will nodded. "Positive."

And with that, he ushered us out, saying the boy needed rest.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

As I left the Big House, the crowd of demigods had grown. Several looked as though they intended to interrogate me, but I glared, and they let me through.

"That boy looked like Percy."

"It can't be, he's dead."

"Annabeth would be in there freaking out if it was. We'd hear her yelling at Percy from here!"

One brave idiot decided to start questioning me. "Who is it Annabeth?" he called, pushing to the front of the crowd. "Is he dead?"

I sighed and turned. "He's alive, but we have no idea who he is, and who his godly parent is."

A low, sad sigh swept through the crowd. They missed Percy too. There was a hole in our camp without him here.

"So it isn't Percy?" another boy asked sadly.

I turned away, shaking my head. "No." I said softly. "He's gone. Percy's gone, and he isn't coming back."

The words hurt to say, and I wanted so badly to take them back, to prove them wrong. The worst thing was, it was impossible to know for certain because of Hades.

Nico had told her that he had searched for Percy in the Underworld, but only had found the faintest trace of his soul. Hades had told him Percy had moved on, and been reincarnated.

Sure, maybe somewhere out there, the spirit of Percy was alive in some squalling baby, but my Percy was gone…

I gave the group a shaky smile. "Once the boy wakes up, we'll introduce him to camp."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

The rest of the week passed in tedious questions, trips to the infirmary to check on the comatose boy, and too many thoughts and memories of Percy. Rachel had come down from her cave, but the spirit of the Oracle hadn't come through her, so she had departed. The question and thought in my mind was why.

Why had the gods taken Percy away? Why had they taken Percy, who suffered so much more than anyone else? Who always had a smile on his face, and a joke to cheer everyone up? It wasn't fair. I needed Percy, and he was dead. How could that be our fate?  
And why hadn't this boy shown up before, and why was he a look-alike of Percy? And why now?

It wasn't until late afternoon on Friday that the boy woke.

I had just finished the last Latin class of the day and had been heading back to my cabin to get ready for campfire when Lacy came running up to me.

The younger girl was out of breath, but she managed to gasp out, "Piper said the boy is awake."

My eyes widened fractionally before I gave a curt nod. Lacy ran off, looking pleased.

I swallowed hard. Time to get some answers…

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, thank you Fallen Angel 1243 for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! I have the next two chapters written out and the rest planned; it's just a matter of typing it up. :D I have to admit, this story has been on my brain as long as my first, the Three Potters. Thanks again. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: River

**A/N: Colds are terrible. Honestly, I hate them…*sniffle and sneeze* Ah…at least it gives me an excuse to write and read….**

**Also, thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed for this story. It makes me so happy! *cry***

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine. I am not male or a troll. That is all. **

3

River

When I woke, I was unpleasantly surprised to find that I was alive.

My whole body ached, especially my throat, head, and back, and I bit back a groan. I reached back and touched my enflamed scar and winced as a shiver crept down my spine.

Where was I? The last thing I remembered was the poison taking me over.

A girl was softly speaking to a boy just outside the room. The door was open, and light spilled into the room. I paled when I realized whose voice it was.

"-it's been a week, Will. Why isn't he awake?"

"I don't know! I told you, I've never seen that poison before, nor the antidote. I had Annabeth analyze it, but-"

My mind froze. Annabeth? But… I couldn't be back…I couldn't!  
My hands began to sweat, and panic started rushing through me. I forced myself to calm down, but I was still afraid.

How could I have been so stupid? So careless?  
Maybe I could sneak away, get to Olympus and explain to Hera how I had ended up in camp. Maybe everyone could still be saved…

I struggled to sit up, and nearly threw up at the wave of nausea that hit me. I couldn't help but let a tiny groan slip from my traitorous lips.

Piper froze and turned to me. Her kaleidoscope eyes widened and she tore out of the room.

What the hell?

Will had poked his head into the room when time froze. Like, actually froze.

The blanket that had been cascading off me was static in the air, hard as rock. Will was in the process of blinking, so his eyes were mostly closed and his nose was scrunched up.

A fly was still in mid air, and I got the sensation that someone had pressed 'pause' on the room.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Hera, wife of Zeus and goddess of family, marriage, and ruining-my-life was standing in front of me.

"Hera." I snarled.

"Percy." Hera replied regally.

I glared at her. "My name is River."

Hera sighed. "So you say. What do I do about this?"

"Let me go? Leave camp alone?" I suggested, but Hera continued as if I wasn't there.

"You didn't come here on purpose…" she mused, tapping her fingers on the bedside table. She sat in a rickety old chair placed beside the bed as if it were a throne.

"Like you said, I didn't come here on purpose." I argued. "The poison-"

"I know!" Hera said, snapping her fingers. A smile crept over her features and I had to suppress a shiver. That smile was creepy. "Stay here for eight weeks and then leave. Prove that you can leave your friends behind after reuniting with them."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Why can't you zap me out of here? Two month'll be torture! Don't you realize how hurt the people here- your family- will be once I-"

"You must keep your identity a secret." Hera said in a bright voice.

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Two months is a long time! They'll discover who I am and-"

"If you are discovered, boom. Bye-bye Camp Halfblood. Make them hate you, River Jackson. Become despicable. Make them glad to be rid of River. After all, Percy would never be a jerk. They would never expect it!"

My blood turned to ice. Hera beamed at me as if she were giving wonderful news.

"Good luck, River." The goddess said, and then disappeared in a flash of light. Time resumed.

Will finished blinking, and the fly continued buzzing around the room. My blankets collapsed on my lap, and my tongue felt heavy and dry. I was a much better liar now, but I didn't think I could pull this off.

My thoughts were interrupted as Will entered the room. His hair was damp, probably from a shower. I quickly put a mask on my face and frowned at Will.

"Who are you?" My voice was raspy. "Where am I?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "A better question would be who you are."

I scowled. "Sorry, that's classified information."

Will sighed and handed me a cup of amber colored liquid. Nectar. That word popped in my head, and a small flood of memories attached to the word flooded in. I held it, feeling the chill from the ice in the cup permeate my hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? Are you trying to drug me?"

Will's eyes widened. "Why would I do that?"

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Hmm… I dunno….because you are a stranger offering me a strange-lookin' drink?"

"It's to help you heal." Will said patiently.

I snorted. "I've heard that one before. Not a lesson I'm keen to repeat."

Will looked worried for some reason. "Where are you from?"  
I shrugged. "Last couple weeks I've been in New York."

"What's your name?" Will tried. I crossed my arms.

"Tell me yours first." I said obstinately.

"My name is Will Solace." Will said, smiling benignly. "I'm the son of-"

But whatever Will was going to say faltered as the doors to the room crashed open, and Annabeth Chase marched inside.

I paused for a moment, staring at my old girlfriend, who I hadn't seen since before Tartarus. "So he's awake." she said, crossing her arms.

I hated what I was going to do, but I had to do it. Anything that could dispel any suspicion as to who I was was going to be needed.

"Who're you, princess?" I said, smirking at her.

"Don't call me that." Annabeth said. "Will, I'll take it from here."

Will nodded and left. Annabeth ignored the rickety chair and stood at the end of my bed.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked.

I laughed, but it wasn't a joyful or warm one; it was cold, high, and hard. Even I was surprised by it.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth said crossly, although her eyes looked unnerved.

"Honestly princess, you expect me to just give it away?" I gave a sly grin. "Name's River, sweetie."

"Don't call me that." Annabeth hissed. Then she recovered herself. "Odd name."

I shrugged.

"What's your last name?" Annabeth asked.

I gave a lopsided smile. "Have none."

"Why?"

"No one around to give me one." I shrugged. "Didn't need a last name, couldn't remember one, so I didn't give myself one."

Annabeth's eyes softened. "Too bad." She mumered. "Must have been hard."

I shrugged again, and I saw a flash of irritation come from Annabeth.

"So what's your name?" I asked. "Can't keep callin' you princess forever."

"Annabeth." Annabeth drew herself up. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, and counselor of the Athena cabin."

"Athena?" I said, saying the word as if were foreign to me.

Annabeth sighed, as if she wished she hadn't been stuck explaining the craziness that was out world to me. "Do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Like…Zeus?" I said, crinkling my eyebrows. When did I become such a good actor?

"Exactly." Annabeth said, nodding. "Well, they're real. And alive."

I stared at her. "Nice." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "So I've been kidnapped by a crazy gang. What are you, princess, Queen Slut?"

Annabeth's eyes went steely in anger, and I could she was barely holding back from attacking me. Good.

"No." Annabeth said, her voice strained. Her fists were clenched. "This is a summer camp for demigods."

I blinked. "I dunno what 'demi' means, but godly…hmm.." I gave her another crooked grin. Then I frowned. "There may be monsters-I'll give you that, but there ain't no gods."

Annabeth sighed. "Believe me, River, there are."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I said stubbornly. "Even if there are gods, how d'you know I'm a demigod?"

"A mortal would not have been able to defeat so many monsters. Besides, a mortal would have not been able to ingest nectar and ambrosia without literally being burnt to ash."

I glanced down at the still-cold drink in my hands suspiciously. "This is nectar?"

Annabeth nodded.

"So it is some kind of drug!" I said triumphantly, setting the glass down on the bedside table and pushing it away from me.

"No!" Annabeth said, clearly exasperated. "It's the drink of the gods!"

"That's what they all say!" I argued, swinging my legs off the bed, and ignoring the pain it caused. I patted my pocket, and felt the two pens that hid my swords. "So princess. Where can I get some food? Assuming it's not drugged."

Annabeth glowered at me. "Dinner was an hour ago."

I swore. Annabeth's glare became more intense. Jeese. She was scary.

"We have little kids here." Annabeth said sternly. "Swearing is not tolerated."

I got up off the bed, hiding a wince as my scar twinged. I longed to have some nectar and ambrosia, but it wasn't possible yet as River.

I stretched, feeling the last waves of nausea fade away. The poison had run its course for now, but I knew that it would come again next month.

"Look princess." I said. "I'll happily leave as soon as I figure what the hell is going on in this nut job camp of yours."

Annabeth shot a look of pure dislike at me.

"I'm sure Chiron would _love _to meet you." she said. "For now, I'll give you the Grand Tour."

I nodded, and silently followed her from the room.

I had succeeded; Annabeth hated me, and she would never be able to figure out that I was once Percy Jackson.

So why did I feel so miserable?

**A/N:**

**Ooh…Percy must hide who he is and act as a jerk. Can he pull it off? Or will he fail in the most Seaweed Brain way possible? **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read so far. You guys rock! **

**Fallen Angel 1243: Thanks for reviewing again! Here's your answer. I'm glad you like the story!**

**WiseGirlAndSeaweedBrain: I had this typed up, and because of all the reviews and favorites, I figured I'd post it early. (Gives me more time to finish Chapter 4, which is going to be looong.) :D**

**Read and review please! :D **

**~lupuscarmen13**


	4. Chapter 4: River

4

RIVER

I had a constant headache as I left the Big House. Fragmented memories rushed around my head, and I struggled to make sense of them all.

What I wouldn't give to have some nectar now.

I had fuzzy memories of Chiron, and all I could picture was a horse, a bow, and a man in a wheelchair. A feeling of pride and love hit me, and I frowned.

Needless to say, I was surprised, but not shocked to find Chiron was a bloody centaur.

The sun was starting to set and I saw demigods moving towards a campfire and playing on the basketball and volleyball courts as I met the old centaur.

"We have twenty minutes till campfire starts." Annabeth said. "I can show you some of camp before you're introduced."

I spun around as I heard the somehow familiar sound of hooves hitting a path made of rock and dirt.

"Hello Annabeth. Is this the young man you found earlier this week?" a gentle voice asked. I stared as a man riding a horse came into view.

No, not riding a horse….attached to a horse! A scruffy-looking man's torso was seamlessly attached to a horse's body.

I swore colorfully, my hand jumping to my pocket. Chiron's eyes darkened.

"Swearing is-"

"Not tolerated." I said in a sing-song voice. "But seriously, can you blame me? I turn around and a scruffy dude connected to a My Little Pony is talking to me."

"My Little Pony?" Chiron echoed, while Annabeth simply looked murderous.

"Never mind." I muttered. "Who are you?"

"I am Chiron." Chiron said, his eyes twinkling.

"River." I replied, sticking my hands in my dirty jean pockets.

"River?" Chiron repeated. "Quite an odd name."

"Not as weird as Chiron." I pointed out, scowling. Then I turned to Annabeth. "You know, princess, this doesn't convince me that there are gods."

Annabeth gave a huff of frustration. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Our camp director Dionysus is at Olympus to talk about removing him from camp, so I-"

"Your camp director is a god?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." I heard Annabeth grumble under her breath.

"Now Annabeth…" Chiron said gently. "Dionysus isn't that bad…."

Dionysus? I shook my head as an influx of memories swept in. I grimaced, and resisted grabbing my head.

"River?" Annabeth said, furrowing her brow. I started, and shook my head.

"Nothing." I muttered.

Chiron looked as if he didn't believe me. "River, what's your last name?"

I shrugged, uneasy. "Don't have one, not that I can remember. All I know is that it started with a J." My eyes widened, and I cursed inwardly. How had I let that slip?

Chiron's gaze intensified. "River, when did you lose your memory?"

I froze, my mouth becoming dry. How had he known? "I didn't."

Chiron shook his head. "You did, but they are coming back, and you are afraid."

I took a step back, and Annabeth looked surprised.

"Drop it." I said in a low, cold voice. Chiron's eyes widened, and I spun around and stalked away.

I heard Annabeth apologizing for me, and the running footsteps. Her hand fell on my shoulder, and I involuntarily flinched.

"River…"

"Let's just continue the tour." I said in a stiff, harsh voice, shoving her hand away.

Annabeth only nodded.

She led me to the lava climbing wall first, which looked pretty awesome, as long as I could keep the memories of Tartarus away. I saw a few satyrs and campers racing up it, and smirked.

"When can I climb this thing?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes lit up. She probably thought I was warming up to the camp, and that my attitude earlier was from fear and confusion.

She shrugged. "When Chiron schedules you. As you are unclaimed, we'll be testing your skills to see which god may be your parent."

"Again with the god talk, princess." I sighed. "Seriously…"

"Which parent did you live with?" Annabeth blurted out. "Your mom or dad?"

I glared at her. "None of your damn business."

Annabeth's eyes hardened. "I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help." I snarled. "I'd rather those memories stay gone. I don't need them, and I don't want them."

"You lost your memories?" Annabeth asked curiously.

I didn't answer, but glared at the wall of fire. A memory of a volcano exploding popped into my mind's eye.

"Fine, too personal." Annabeth sighed. "You could be a little nicer you know."

I snorted. "Why?" I didn't bother to turn to her. "No one is kind to me. I tried being nice, and all that did was end up getting me used as a pawn, or hurt more times than I can count. And that's just what I can remember."

"How do you know things can't get better?" Annabeth challenged.

"How do you know they can't get worse?" I shot back. "How do you know that my past could hold good things when all I can remember are the bad, princess? How can a know-it-all, stuck up, spoiled princess know what I've been through?"

"You don't know me!" Annabeth shouted, her nostrils flaring. "I was abused too! I was neglected and told how worthless I was! It got so bad I ran away! But then I found friends and a family, and looked to the good in life! I know more about it than you do!"

"I never got that chance." I said in a low voice. "I never had a choice in anything I did."

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "This conversation isn't over, River, but we should move on."

I just rolled my eyes and followed her.

We visited the archery and gun range (I hated the first and tolerated the second), the sword fighting arena (which I loved), the ropes course (interesting enough, but I could see myself getting tangled up), the pegasi stables (the animals all recognized me and freaked out, especially some black horse named Blackjack. That was difficult to explain….), the volleyball, basketball, and tennis courts, and finally, the cabins.

The cabins were empty, as most of the campers were down at campfire. I hid a wince as memories rushed in as I passed each cabin, Annabeth not helping as she gave a running commentary. I had waved to Hestia, who had been one of the few to try and stop Hera. She had smiled and waved back. Luckily, Annabeth hadn't noticed.

A surge of hatred hit me as we stopped in front of the Ares cabin.

Annabeth noticed. "Whoa. What has you all riled up?"

I shook my head. "Reminds me of the punks on the street princess. They'd have fun with you."

Annabeth's hand tightened on the handle of her bronze knife.

We passed Cabin 3 and a faint smile flittered across my lips. A strange sense of longing laid heavily in my stomach.

We passed Hera's cabin, I could swear I hard her cold, high laugh from inside.

"I hate her." Annabeth muttered, than whispered something about cows. It would have been funny if she hadn't been death-glaring the door.

I snickered. "What, did she steal your outfit? 'Cause honey, I feel sorry if she did. That orange shirt, ratty jeans, odd necklace, and stupid bead- lame."

In a flash, Annabeth's knife was against my throat.

"Shut up." She hissed. Her stormy gray eyes were filled with guilt, pain, anger, and pure hatred. "Don't you dare say a word."

"What, did your boyfriend give it to you?" I taunted, hating what I had to do, and hating Hera even more.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Yes." she said softly. "But he died."

I shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that, cupcake. I've lost people too, but I don't go stickin' knives at 'em."

"I don't go around insulting the dead." Annabeth growled.

I raised my hands. "In my defense, I didn't know that damn bead thing was your boyfriend's, nor that you had a boyfriend, and I definitely didn't know he was dead. Even for me, insulting a dead dude is low."

Annabeth simply huffed and grabbed my arm. I jerked away.

"Let's go introduce you to camp." Annabeth said, as if she would rather do anything else. We began walking towards where I knew the camp would be singing songs and setting their marshmallows on fire.

The fire was high and brightly dancing, crackling with excitement.

The flames grew higher as Annabeth led me into the amphitheatre. Rows of heads turned to me, and I scowled at them all.

Chiron rose. "This is River J, our newest camper. Please do your best to make him feel welcome."

"Hail." The crowd cheered. Annabeth led me to Leo and Piper, and scooted as far away as possible from me.

Piper frowned. "What did you do to make Annabeth not like you?"

I shrugged. "Exist? Accidentally bring up her dead boyfriend?"  
Leo's jaw dropped. "You didn't."  
I nodded. "I did."

Piper's frown deepened. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to!" I said in my defense, before remembering I had to make the camp hate me. "How was I to know Princess Barbie over there lost her lame boyfriend?"

Leo's hands caught fire and Piper glared at me.

"What are you guys singing?" I continued, stealing Leo's marshmallow. "Sounds like a grade school music class gone wrong."

"Camp songs." Piper said slowly, and then continued. "You could be respectful, you now. Percy-"

"Who?" I interrupted. "Weird name."

"Says the boy named River." Piper mumbled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I growled. "River is not a weird name!"

Piper only raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Anyway…Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend, and the greatest hero in a millennium, if not of all time."

"Then how did he die?" I challenged. Piper's eyes went dark.

"He…he was weak from Tartarus and fighting Gaea. We had just won the Second Giant War, and had returned to the Argo Two, the ship we used to get to Rome and Greece. He had been outside, steering the ship when monsters attacked. An entire, massive army- many times larger than the one you fought, and Percy beat them all. He won, but he was covered in wounds. And then-" Piper's voice broke. "A huge monster came and stabbed him while he was trying to get to us. We watched as he died and was carried away. He saved our lives….because….if he wasn't there, we would have died. We had to watch through a see-through glass door that wouldn't open as our friend died to save us."

She shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes as she leaned against Leo. Leo rubbed her back awkwardly.

"So he died to save his friends." I mused. "Brave…reckless…selfless…stupid..." I gave a smirk. "None of the above describes me, except for maybe brave."

Leo glared at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I shrugged, raising my hands palm up. "Living on the streets and fighting every day for life can take you down three roads." I lifted one finger. "One: the Criminal." I raised a second finger. "Two: the Jerk." I raised another finger. "Three: the Insane or the Broken. I'm the second."

Leo cocked his head. "Then how did Annabeth, Thalia, and I turn out the way we did?"  
I shook my head. "How long did you all spend on the streets, and what was your situation like?"

"I ran away a lot." Leo admitted. "I stayed in a lot of sewers."

"I'm guessing you didn't spend enough time on the streets to turn into one of the three." I said. "So, the princess and….Thalia, was it?"

Piper and Leo glanced uneasily at each other.

"A year, crossing the country to get to camp, I think." Piper said quietly. "They fought a lot of monsters."

I simply nodded. "Traveling that much would make them more akin to a runaway then a street kid. Of course, I'm both."

Piper and Leo glanced at me, surprised, and I inwardly cursed.

"Never mind." I said, staring at the enchanted fire. The unwanted memory of a metal shroud burning for a hero- Beckendof - popped into my mind's eye. I flinched, and turned away.

I knew Piper and Leo were wondering what exactly happened to me to make me so cold and I also knew there was no way they were going to find out.

I couldn't exactly tell them that it was Tartarus, a meddling goddess, and the fact that an immensely powerful sadistic immortal was after me, could I?

**A/N: Whew! Will Piper and Leo not find out, or will they? And what will Annabeth do now…? **

** Nothing like having a terrible cold and sore throat, and finding out you still have a week or two before it's gone…and it's only going to get worse. *sigh* Ah, well. More time for writing then….**

**NEXT UP ON **_**STOLEN: **_**Annabeth finds that maybe River isn't as hard and cold as he appears…and her 'theory' grows ever stronger….**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited/followed! You guys rock….**

**Thein273: Actually, I recently found one very similar to this one; it freaked me out! However, after reading it, I realized how much my idea paled in comparison….not going to stop me though. But, no, I didn't get inspiration from it….similar minds, I guess…okay, 'nuff of me rambling….thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 5 will be posted as soon as I finish typing it up. It will be from Annabeth's POV…and includes a certain person's claiming….:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

**A/N: Hola! To be honest, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, especially the beginning, but I pushed through it. I probably will rewrite at some point. Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys seriously rock! Keep 'em coming, please. :D**

Annabeth

CHAPTER 5

The annoying, rude, disrespectful, egotistical, nerve of River!

Before the idiot arrived here, I had never thought anyone could be as much of a jerk as River was, but he was proving me wrong. If I didn't know better, River could be pretending, but the way he acted when he thought no one was looking proved me wrong.

It had taken all my self control not to slice him into a thousand bits when he was insulting me, but when he started going off about the bead Percy had given me, that did it.

Later, River had gotten an odd glint in his eyes as he callously talked about the death of friends, and I had to wonder who he had lost.

Damn him! Making me want to care about him….

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

At campfire, I had seen Piper and Leo talk to him, but as I had scooted down away from them, I couldn't hear.

I watched as the firelight flickered and danced on River's face, and the hurt from how much the boy looks like Percy washed over me again.

Messy, jet-black hair, tanned skin, though much more scarred, sharp features that were subtly different from Percy's, and cold, slightly shattered sea-green eyes a shade darker than Percy's. He was also maybe an inch shorter than Percy, and if it weren't for his eyes and bearing, would seem maybe fifteen or sixteen. Those eyes made him look much older.

Also, while Percy had been carefree and friendly, River was cold and indifferent. Percy was kind and a true hero; River was a jerk. I could trust Percy with my life; I wouldn't trust River with my dirty laundry.

Most of all, River had an aura that promised pain and danger, but I could see that his eyes, though infinitely older and wiser, held a child's innocent pain and confusion.

Why was he so confusing? I hadn't dealt with anyone so complex since Percy…

I shook my head, and pushed back the memory of Percy's chest being ripped open in front of us and carried off.

As I studied River, I came to a sudden realization: Could Percy have a brother? The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. They were so different, yet so similar at the same time. The way River simply _looked_ made it impossible for him to be Percy, and River's personality only backed that up.

Yet River seemed so familiar, and looked remarkably similar. Didn't most demigods have some kind of tribute to lump them with a god? Children of Athena, like me, had blonde hair and grey eyes, Hephaestus's children were usually either big and brawny, or little and agile like Leo. Aphrodite's children were blessed with incredible beauty, Hermes's children had elfin features. Zeus's children had electric blue eyes, Hades, sad and dark eyes, Dionysus….

How could I know whether or not Poseidon's children's tributes were black hair and sea-green eyes? Percy was the only son of Poseidon. But it made sense…

Yet how had River survived? He was powerful, and as a son of the Big Three (if my theory was right) monsters would have found him at a young age.

"Annabeth!" someone yelled in my ear. I jumped, my knife in hand and under the throat of the one who had startled me.

"Whoa!" Leo put his hands up and backed away, eyeing my knife.

"Sorry." I said. "Aftereffects of Tartarus."

Leo winced at the reminder of Tartarus. "Don't blame you. If I was down in the fiery pits of Hades, I'd have to be crazy-"

I raised an eyebrow. Leo amended, "-crazier to not be suspicious of someone sneaking up on me."

I smiled at him, and Leo relaxed, obviously reassured now that he figured he wouldn't be skewed.

"What is it?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the fire.

"River." said Leo in an undertone. He seemed uncharacteristically serious. "Something's not right about him. One moment he acts like a jerk, and seems clueless, but the next he acts like a seasoned demigod and understanding. I don't get it."

I sighed, though I was surprised Leo had picked up on it. "I don't either. He shouldn't have gotten to sixteen or seventeen without being claimed. And Leo, he's not acting like a jerk, he is one."

Leo looked unsure. "Annabeth…I don't know. It's like he's forcing himself to be a jerk…as if he's trying to protect or hide something."

I paused, and studied the son of Hephaestus. On the quest, I had noticed that he used humor to protect himself. I had a feeling that Leo thought that River was doing the same with insults.

"We'll just have to watch him." I decided, coming back over to River and Piper. Leo quickly followed me.

I smiled at Piper, who looked exhausted. I didn't blame her.

"When's Jason coming back?" I asked. Piper brightened.

"Tomorrow." she said. "He told me he has no memory of River, but that-"

Piper paused, staring at Leo, who was staring at River. "Leo…?"  
Leo grabbed River's arm, and turned it over. "What _was _that?"

River yanked back his arm from Leo as if he had been burned- and knowing Leo, he might've been.

"What are you talking about?" Piper, River, and I said. The demigods around us quieted.

"I saw something- a tattoo? I could have sworn it was like Jason's…"

I grabbed River's arm myself, ignoring River's protests, and flinch. I stared at the tan arm. He was scarred, but no tattoo.

"Leo, there isn't a tattoo." I said, releasing River's arm. River shrunk back from me and glared. For a second, he looked very vulnerable and young, but it was gone so fast, I had to wonder if I had imagined it.

Finally, Chiron released us, and I sighed in relief. I turned to River as Chiron finished telling camp about the war games- which had been moved back a day in honor of the Romans arrival. In the morning, the Romans would be arriving at camp in an attempt to reconcile and become friendly. The Hunters would be arriving on Sunday.

I looked River straight in the eye, and he returned it steadily. I swallowed. "You'll be sleeping in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed. Your godly parent should claim you soon; you're obviously way older than thirteen. How old are you anyway?"

River froze, and a pained expression hit his face. "Sixteen? Seventeen?" he said with an uncertainty I hadn't seen from him before.

"You don't know?" I said incredously.

River unhappily shook his head, finally opening up. "I lost my memory a few months ago." he muttered. "I'm getting it back…"

I blinked, surprised that River had admitted as much.

"Sixteen…" I murmured. River narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he demanded. Suddenly, green light flooded the area around us, and I gasped.

"No way…" I said, staring at a point above River's head.

A holographic green trident was spinning around River's head, and he stared mystified at it, even reaching up to swat it. It slowly faded away. A weight hit my stomach, and my last hope that River was Percy shattered. No god claimed their child twice.

The camp was dead silent, staring at River, who just looked defiantly confused.

Chiron rose, his brown eyes unreadable. "Hail, River J." he said in a solemn voice. "Son of Poseidon."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

I led a very confused and annoyed River to Cabin 3, not answering any of his hostile questions. I noticed that when we reached the door, River instantly relaxed, seeming more at peace.

"Believe me now?" I challenged.

River shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know anymore."

"They are real." I told him, staring him in the eye.

River only gave a sharp, harsh laugh and entered the cabin. The door snapped shut, with a last burst a sea-scented air.

I paused, staring after him, then turned on my heel and walked away.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC A

It was nearly midnight when I heard the screaming.

As I had the week before, I was out of the door with my knife in hand before I could process what I was hearing.

The screaming was coming from River's cabin and I realized it must be him.

I ran across the dewy field, under a star spotted sky, and skidded to a stop in front of his door. I hesitated for a moment and made a quick prayer to Poseidon before entering.

River was twisting in his bed, the top bunk across the room from Percy's old bunk, which still hadn't been cleaned out. I flinched at the sight, and turned my back to it, before crossing to River. As I watched, his blankets fell to the ground.

I snapped back to the present and raced over to River.

"River!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up!"

His reaction was not what I expected. If it weren't for my heightened intuition and reactions from Tartarus, I would have been decked by a distraught teenager.

Instead, I stepped back and watched as River's screams cut off, and he stared wildly around the room, shaking like a leaf.

"River-" I tried, but River glared at me. His expression was so feral, so frightened that I actually took a step back.

"Thanks, princess, but go." River said, obviously trying to hide the quiver in his voice. I realized with a start that he was completely sincere in his thanks.

I didn't want to leave, but it was obvious River wanted to be alone. As I left the cabin, I got a glance of him dropping his head into his hands and drawing his knees up to his chest.

It was time to talk to Sally.

**A/N: Aaaand it's over! If anyone can guess why Poseidon reclaimed Percy, I'll give you an internet cookie, and either a one shot or preview of the next chapter. (Your choice). My cold is finally going away (I'm so happy!) but my lines for the play I'm in need to memorize by tomorrow….eep!**

**Cyborg: Love the name! Periver… :D Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!**

**smegol: Percy and Annabeth's bond is really strong…though whether she figures it out or tries to protect herself from being hurt again remains to be seen… yeah, River is overdoing it on being a jerk, and that's not going to help him. Whoops…**

**Fallen Angel 1243: Thanks! Yes, Percy was tossed in Tartarus and lost his memories, and Hera is responsible for it. I can't tell you who orchestrated the attack, but Hera is using him, yes. He is only a pawn being used by two different sides. :D Thanks for reviewing so much! You rock! :D**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to read an amazing fanfiction with a similar plotline, check out thein273's story The Scarred Hero. It's amazing! :D**

**~lupuscarmen13**


End file.
